The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for mining of composite patterns across multiple multi-dimensional data sources.
Input from multiple applications can include sets of different data coming from different providers (e.g., sensors, database stored data) that can monitor the same main objective (e.g., a building) or monitor correlated objectives (e.g., transportation related objectives such as buses, bicycles, parking, etc.). Mining for patterns can have numerous applications and can assist in solving problems like clustering, classification, or anomaly detection. Various fields such as biology, network monitoring, telecommunications, and medicine are fertile fields for pattern mining.